


Emotional

by Tikatikox



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Sherlock, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, a bit angsty?, brotherly feel, clingy Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikatikox/pseuds/Tikatikox
Summary: After John and Mary wedding, Sherlock feels lots of unexplainable emotions inside him. And there's a big brother Mycroft to save the day.





	Emotional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multifandom_fanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fanatic/gifts).



> It's just a piece of my mind, not really think much when I write this.  
> I can't say this is Holmescest/Mylock because they're not in love romantically here. But I think it's too OOC  
> to say this is brotherly feels. Well is up to you >_<  
> And sorry for my grammar and every mistake because I'm not an English speaker.

 

Sherlock plays his violin while his mind wandering around. He looks at John and Mary, the happily married couple dancing along the music that comes from his beautiful fingers. He closes his eyes for a second, and then he staring at the guests that circling around the couple.

Despite his lonely life after the army, John still a social type of men that has lots of friends and still in contact with his family.  
He has friends from the army including Major Sholto, friends from his college life, and some of his colleagues from the hospital. Well, John is pretty normal men and people would love to have him around to light up the party.They're so happy for the groom and bride. They're happy for his John. What it feels like to have someone that feel happy for you? Is that something possible to feel certain emotion just because someone else feels it?  
Sherlock keeps asking lots of questions about emotion inside his mind while playing the waltz. Without realizing it, his emotional thought affected the way he plays and his music becomes so full of feelings and touched all people in the room.

After talking about the babies and the dance floor has been warm up, Sherlock gives up and standing at the corner, become a wallflower.  
He deduces people randomly, and his mind can't find any flaws from the guests. They're all happy. They're happy for John and Mary.  
After he realized about Mary's pregnancy, he feels something strange. There are many strange emotions that bubbling up inside him. He keeps wondering why he feels something like this. Why he can't be happy for John and Mary?  
Why does he feel all of this..... loneliness?  
He feels some pain inside him that he can't deduce logically. He keeps thinking until it feels too much. Unconsciously he just tries to escape and grabbed his coat. He needs to get away from that place. He needs to be back to Baker Street, the only place he belonged to.

....

 

He's not aware of the knocker that being straightened so he kind of surprised to see his big brother sitting in the living room, looking comfortable with a piece of cake in his hand.  
Mycroft just hangs his suit jacket so he's only wearing his button up shirt and pants, so casual for him.  
The sight just takes Sherlock back to his childhood, when he would find Mycroft at the living room, enjoying the cake in the afternoon after school.  
And this Mycroft right now is turning off his ice men persona. And he really glads for that because the last thing he needs right now is the annoying Mycroft that going to nagging him about his lifestyle and all.

"Cake? I still have some for you"

Sherlock just ignores the offering and sit down on his favorite chair.

"What are you doing here, brother mine?"

"I think my little brother needs comfort tonight because his best partner is going to be busy builds a family?"  
That teasing tone just touched the core of Sherlock's heart. This is the tone that Mycroft uses when he teasing Sherlock while they're young. Just a childish way of banter and joking around. Not with arrogance and ice men coldness like he uses for this 20 years.  
Has Mycroft planned something? Is this some jokes?

Well, as usual, Mycroft could read his mind perfectly.  
"I just try to remind you, in case you need a brother, I'm still here."  
With that sentence, Sherlock just jumped himself on his brother's lap and buried his face on his shoulder.

He feels overwhelmed by all these emotions that boiling inside him. He doesn't know what is this, or how to control it and all. He feel sad, he feels lonely and empty. And he doesn't know why. And he feels happy to see Mycroft in his living room. And he doesn't know why. He's clueless with all of his emotions so he feels sick. And now his tears just bursting out from his eyes and he can't do anything about it.

Mycroft looks a bit shock, but then he can control himself and hug Sherlock back. He stroke his baby brother's curls to calm him down.

"It's okay Sherlock. Loneliness is a common feeling for a human. I don't blame you for feels the sentiment today, I know it's too much for you today."

Sherlock can't give his brother a reply because he's busy crying and let out his emotions. It's been ages since he cries in front of his brother and now he can't control it. It's too much.  
And Mycroft didn't talk anymore after that. He just keeps stroking his baby brother's curls and rubs his back. He can't let Sherlock eat his loneliness alone. Mycroft wanted Sherlock to know that he's still there for him even though he didn't show it as obvious as John to him.  
It just touched him that Sherlock calls him this morning asking him to come to the wedding. He knows that Sherlock would feel overwhelmed with those peoples and emotions. So he tries his best to offer his baby brother a comfort.

Sherlock just dozes off after his tears faded. He fell asleep on his brother's arm. For the first time in 20 years, he feels totally safe and calm.

....

Sherlock rubbing his eyes the next morning, realized that he's in his room wearing his pajamas.  
His mind just clicked about whatever happened yesterday and he dashing out of his room, searching for his brother.  
The used plate and cup still on the coffee table, so Mycroft is real and last night is not a dream.  
And he jumped out when he realized that Mycroft is still in the kitchen.

"Here's your breakfast. Eat it, will you?" He just turns off the stove and set the toast, bacon, and egg on the table. It's strange to see him cooking and look so domestic while he builds up his ice men persona.  
Then he rushed to wear his tie and suit jacket, Anthea must send it early in the morning.

Sherlock just sits down and stare on his plate. He can't believe Mycroft would still cook for him after all this time.

"Sherlock, I need to go to the office. Sorry, I can't have a breakfast with you. Just... just call me if you need something."  
Mycroft told that while ruffling Sherlock's hair awkwardly, and then he's gone behind the door.

Back to the kitchen, this is the first time Sherlock eat so much for his breakfast. He eats slowly, savoring the taste with his tears streaming down his face. He's chewing and sobbing at the same time.

With the morning sun kissed his flat, he learns the feel of being loved. He doesn't understand why he cries, he doesn't understand what he feels right now. But it feels nice to know that his big brother still there for him. That the old Mycie from his childhood never disappeared. And it's nice to know that he's not alone.


End file.
